guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Danseru-kun/Archive 4
Wow! Wow! I've not been back to this place in a while and it looks fantastic! I'm the author of the Johnny/Slayer/Zato-1 Articles and I also wrote most of the Ky article (though I see it's changed for the better.) I'm very busy at the moment with Concerts and classes until Thanksgiving break (Next week), However next week I'll give May, Millia, and Venom similar treatment, and if there are any other projects (Particularly if they relate to those two character classes (Jellyfish pirates or Assassain's Guild people) let me know Your dedication to this wiki is inspiring and the work you've done has galvanized this contributor, glad to see the wiki in the hands of such a someone Quantumpencil 16:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Human Why isn't there an article? GunBlazer 00:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yay Thanks, we really made a huge improvement this past few months I hope that other users contribute more to make this wiki the best source of Guilty Gear. Yeah! Inactivity Since my class starts this Monday I'm going to be inactive so I'm changing my status in the Administrator as "Semi-active" I don't what's the proper term but works too. 11:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Stages Nav Temp. Since you know a lot of info about stages can you make a navigational template for the stage instead of using the Universe Temp. 09:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, by the way I'm going to add Novel, Drama CD and Manga on the appearance section of the character and NPC template replacing "appearance" with games. "Appearance" | games = | Novel = | Drama CD = | Manga = 12:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Where did the Tyr sprite come from? GunBlazer 21:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) April Image Did you took this screenshot by yourself or it's from other people if so can you take another screenshot since this one has lines from when a dialog is starting to appear or from any other stuff, by the way from what game is this from. I have no class tomorrow which I'll have time to finish the necessary templates and some other stuff. 15:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Templates The only way to decrease the space is by not spacing them instead of: to this instead: as for the Servant Nav temp sure as long as you include the GG2 Nav to the Servant page together with it. 16:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Here's the Races & Organization. 09:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I've also created a User Page Template here is where you can change the header,font and info color of your choosing. Check my User Page. 13:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tasks and New Templates Hi there, just got out of Chemistry class sorry for the long reply I really have a tight schedule now coupled with only having 2 hours of sleep last night. I think the Music & Weapon Nav should be collapsed for consistency with other Nav's as for the Album info temp I already made one here you could rename it if you want. I'm having a hard time understanding your "column translation" maybe I'm just too sleepy guess I'll sign off now. 06:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Warning Sign Just put this on top of every article that needs a warning! ex. or something like that by the way we should change the Feature article, Quote, and Gallery every month so just ask me what to change it to. I think we should change it now. 00:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Special Background I've created a Christmas Special Background but my imagination fizzled out when it was Sol's turn to be transformed any ideas. 04:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) One more thing about the translation column thing! check my Sandbox that's were I keep my test and important stuff at the bottom of my sandbox I used a "tabber" for the theme I hope you like this type of layout. 06:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What color would you like on your user, mines red. 09:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Background & Table I'm glad you like it I think we should post it December 1st. About the lyrics don't post any unofficial translation and if the lyrics doesn't have an official translation just leave it be. 12:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Template Changes You might be wondering my I've put the Christmas Background already is because I got to excited. I already changed the appearance sections of the templates now following this: | game = game appearance | novel = novel appearance | drama cd = drama cd appearance | manga = manga appearance instead of | appearance = encase you've forgotten this now applies to: *Character2 *NPC *Weapon *Stages *Races *Organization anyway I got some homework to do while watching anime. It would be good if the character templates are color coded like in my user page which you can choose what header and info font colors are like Sol being red, Ky as blue and black/gray for other characters so what do you say! 08:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought of that too as well, No problem I'll tone them down in about a 3-4 days until I get home cuz I don't have the raws here in my laptop anyway got to go need to watch animax! 13:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it! 14:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) One more thing I find it peaceful to study while watching TV. 14:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I just removed the theme section which mean you can still add the info but it won't show I gotta leave now almost out of batteries. 14:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, it's better for the theme layout to be like Theme Musical Themes Rivalry Themes I'll doing the appearance section and finish some of my to do list tonight cuz I don't have class tomorrow anyway class just started. 07:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure no prob. I'll be working on that if I have time to get home on Saturday night I really should copy some of my work files on my Laptop sigh... 23:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Side note: Always put the Navigation at the bottom plus I've edited chipp Zanuff's theme I don't know if you'll like the layout though. I've yet to make a individual theme template! 03:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) On second thought I've edited the Soundtrack Template which can be used for both Album and individual soundtracks. Also edited the Game template adding the other navigational templates to it. 09:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Soundtrack Before I go should I be the one who'll edit the theme page or should you be the one to edited them. 13:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I mean, only the tabber sections 13:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Magic Would it be better to just put the 6 magic types "Fire,Water,Earth,Wind,Lighting,Ki" to the magic section of the character template. And nice Dizzy picture! 14:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) For example on Anji's article his magic is 'Wind/Sound' shouldn't it be just 'Wind' he can also use Fire (?) and lighting and on the ability section should be the 'Ki'. 14:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Then we should change the Anji one, I forgot that he can do other magic as well. Danseru-kun 15:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It's me. prime. I'm ulquiolla here. So which page should I help you with? Ulquiolla 02:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) hello there. Just now someone edited Dizzy's character outline with all about sex! or something like that.. Can you block that guy? I already edit 'em back though... Ulquiolla 11:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Background Sure thing! do you want to completely replace the red, blue and green back. 12:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll sleep early so I can wake up maybe 4 am I'll edit it by then. Signing off! 12:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Removing the lightning is kinda unfair since there are both the main protagonist and most artwork is better is they clash if there where more editors we can vote this out. 05:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) As much as I love fire, red, swords and dragons I always want it fair when any user turn up send a message to them to let them know, kay got to go now. 10:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Overture Pages Overhaul Project Servant Templates done! Sol and Ky is the only character that should have a separate page naming it 'Sol Badguy (master)' and 'Ky Kiske (master)'. 03:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Guilty Gear Manga Xtra Just downloaded the manga but disappointed on how they scanned it, still can't find any better raws. before I log out I just want you to know that I'll be handling the appearance section of the manga and if you have time please fill in the summaries. If any of your friends (Dustloop or any!) have this manga could you ask them to scan it properly or found non-scanlated for the covers (the part of the manga that has Chapter number in them encase you didn't get my point) Can't believe how provocative the artworks are! Tyr was genderless XD. 14:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Got bored watching TV should we put 'Analysis failed' on Tyr's gender lol for people that hate characters I just say to them that don't hate the characters but hate the one who made the characters. Getting the well scanned raws is all I need! can't believe how people ignores Guilty Gear. Okay back to bed. 15:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Baiken and Jam appeared in the first chapter: Baiken appeared at the bottom of this and Jam from here on the top, note that the Japanese sign on the shop is the same as the sign on the left of this image. But it's your call if they should be included. 12:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Kay! after I'm done with the rising force soundtrack. 13:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I just read your profile then got curious about yaoi and yuri being shoved into you! no offense but did you read those type of manga's or something. 13:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I really need the manga summary so I can add the manga on the front page if you haven't started writing yet could you send a message to the user that translate it from here to ask permission to copy there summary although we must rephrase it or you'll just write your own summary. I'm quite busy so I can't edit much till Saturday afternoon. 11:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Just take your time. 16:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Now that will save you precious time in writing anyway I'm still quite busy and Chemistry is starting to break me! I'll handle those summaries kay. Oh forgot we have a new User his my classmate though I don't think his gonna edit much cuz he knows almost nothing about the GG series his just wanted to have his own user account but I'll do what I can to help him help us. 13:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox Templates For the infobox I used a scrollbox for the appearance see sol badguy is you don't like it then I'll find a way to reduce the font size! As for the servant template it already has the summon cost. Someone reading Yaoi gives me the creeps I don't know why but it's just so wrong. 00:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't quite get it anyway got to go I need to finish our school T-shirt logo. 00:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Update: The User Profile template now has border color which means you can change the outside border of your profile template by simply adding. | border = currently working on the inside border color. 14:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Overture name From what I've read the official name of 'Bonebiter' is 'Bone Biter' 00:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Just read some of it can't stop myself from laughing! 01:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC)